10 tortuosas horas
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: que es lo que paso durante la alineación de los coluanos, la primera que brainy paso si su pueblo? por que estarán de acurdo que super no se quedo de brazos cruzados, cierto? yaoi super x brainy


10 tortuosas horas

Hola, les traigo un nuevo fic, este como ya sabrán es de la legión de súper héroes. No he visto mucho la serie pero lo poco que he llegado a ver me ha formado la idea de que brainiac 5 quiere demasiado a superman, demasiado. Por eso y por que comí mucha azúcar (y vi el mentado capitulo donde brainy no se alinea con los de su planeta) surgió este fic. Espero les guste. Por favor dejen reviews!!! X3

-…- = dialogo de un personaje

-… (…)- lo del paréntesis es pensamiento del personaje

//…// = sonidos del ambiente, de golpes o cosas

-//… (…)//- =explicación de que es el sonido pues no todas las cosas tienen un sonido definido

-…_"susurro"- =_la letra cursiva y las comillas son susurros

^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^

-pase lo que pase no abran la compuerta- les hizo prometer brainy mientras entraba en la cámara de contención, la puerta se cerraba tras el

-"_pero…"- _murmuro el pelinegro un poco preocupado

-tranquilo súper, el estará bien- saturn girl le puso la mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo. Ella no necesitaba leerle la mente para saber que súper estaba muy encariñado con el pequeño rubio.

-pero no podemos dejarte solo- protesto súper mirando la cámara donde brainy se encontraba

-no hay nada que podamos hacer- le miro indeciso y la chica no pudo evitar -no lo dejaras salir, verdad?

-no, te lo prometo- dijo superman

-bien, estaremos aquí un buen rato, quieres jugar póker?- dijo relámpago tratando de romper la tención en el ambiente

Eran 10 tortuosas horas, un largo tiempo que superman debería esperar, las primeros no fueron tan malas, breiniac lograba platicar y tener pensamientos coherentes; pero con forme pasaban las horas decía cosas sin sentido y hacia cosas extrañas

Superman se acerco a la cámara y miro por la ventanilla; dentro brainy bailaba "la macarena" y cantaba "witsi witsi araña", le miro bailar por algunos segundos, hecho un vistazo sobre su hombro, lighting lad no estaba, había ido a sonsacar a timberwolf para que le prepara lasagña para cenar y saturn girl tomaba una siesta en la cama de brainy.

-brainy…- golpeo suavemente la ventanilla, el rubio le miro y sonrió- brainy? como te sientes?

-rabracta sile trouba- el pequeño se le acerco, miro al ojiazul y murmuraba cosas en un idioma extraño

-brainy...- sus ojos se rozaron suavemente, odiaba ver al rubio así

-superman…- pareció recobrar la lucidez pero solo fue un segundo-el ultimo son n.n!-grito emocionado dando una maroma hacia atrás -el ultimo sol esta aquí-

-veo que no estas muy bien- suspiro decepcionado

-oye, te digo un secreto?- brainy se acerco a la ventana y súper hizo lo mismo, brainy sonreía y en sus mejillas se apreciaba un dulce sonrojo -me gusta el ultimo sol n///n-

-quien es el ultimo sol?- le pregunto superman intrigado, dentro de sus desvaríos podía decirle la verdad y súper quería saber, deberás quería saber

-me das una galleta?-

-vamos brainy, dime quien es el ultimo sol- tratando de no exasperarse quería saber quien le gustaba, aunque fuera solo por unas horas

-el ultimo sol es…- recobro la conciencia, se sujeto la cabeza pues una punzada le recorrió. Dio algunos pasos vacilantes

-brainy- súper quería entrar pero la promesa hecha a saturn girl le daba vueltas en la cabeza, el rubio cayo al piso

-superman?...- estaba hincado y el dolor parecía menguar, puso las manos es el piso, respiro profundo, parecía lucido así que súper le pregunto

-brainy…quien es el ultimo sol?-

-el ultimo sol?- el pequeño se sorprendió de oír ese nombre-pues…eres tu, así te llamaron-el chico sonrió y brainy no pareció saber que pasaba

-oye brainy, te digo un secreto?- sonrió para el rubio

-claro, pero tal vez no podre recordarlo después, si lo llego a olvidar…me lo recordaras?-

-claro!- súper se sintió feliz-acércate, es algo muy importante-el pequeño se acerco_-"me gustas"_- murmuro

-O///O…- el pequeño se quedo si habla, pero hizo un esfuerzo -tu…-

-a brainy le gusta el ultimo sol n///n- dijo el pelinegro feliz, brainy desvió la mirada, estaba apenado pero no podía dejar de sonreír -no es así?- el pequeño robot solo asiente. Súper pone la mano contra el cristal y brainy del otro lado hace lo mismo, sellan con esto un pequeño pacto de amor.

FIN (ah que vasca de fic! X3)

^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^-^w^

Bueno, ahí esta. Este fic me ayudo a pasarlo a computadora mi amiga coyi. Por ello la recompensare con la continuación de este fic n.n espero dejen reviews


End file.
